The present invention relates to a mobile thermal control system for controlling the temperature of circulating fluid which is delivered to one or more thermal pads positioned in contact with a patient.
Thermal control systems are known in the art for controlling the temperature of a patient by supplying temperature-controlled fluid to one or more pads, blankets, or similar structures, that are positioned in contact with a patient. The temperature of the fluid is controlled by a thermal unit that provides fluid to the pads or blankets. After passing through the pads or blankets, the fluid is returned to the control unit where any necessary adjustments to the returning fluid temperature are made before being pumped back to the pad or blanket. In some instances, the temperature of the fluid is controlled to a target temperature, while in other instances the temperature of the fluid is controlled in order to effectuate a target patient temperature. When controlling a patient's temperature, a patient temperature probe may be attached to the control unit in order to provide patient temperature readings as feedback to the control unit so that it can make the necessary temperature adjustments.
When controlling a patient's temperature in a medical facility, such as a hospital, equipment may be used that is generally bulky and not easily moved. When attempting to control a patient's temperature in a medical situation outside of a hospital, it is often not possible to utilize the same bulky equipment that is available at the hospital. Instead, mobile temperature control units are used which often lack one or more features and/or abilities of the temperature control units found in hospitals.